


Shanao | Until I die

by Kibounohane



Category: Heian Jidai | Heian Period RPF, Historical RPF, Japanese History RPF, Japanese Mythology, Les Garcons Bonbons, Oedo no Candy 3, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Suicide, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Upon his fateful encounter with Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Benkei joins him and they become more than commander and vassal. Their fate is about to change when Yoshitsune is sentenced to death by his brother, Minamoto no Yoritomo.
Relationships: Minamoto no Yoshitsune/Saitou Musashibou Benkei (Historical RPF)
Comments: 2





	Shanao | Until I die

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I had no idea how to tag this. It's visually inspired by the historical fantasy movie "Les Garcons Bonbons - Oedo no Candy 3" with Miura Ryousuke and Suga Kenta. However, it's a completely different work that has nothing to do with that movie and is inspired by historical events.

Kyoto, Japan

It was an icy cold winter day as Benkei made his way to the snowy bridge he visited everyday to linger around there, waiting for passing by folks to halt them and take their swords and other weapons, using his own to fight them if they resist. Most do and pay for it with their lives. Benkei has won all fights so far, he is strong and skilled and knows it.

It was already past dusk and no wanderer has passed by yet. Benkei took a deep breath, breathing out, the breath becoming visible in the cold air. Then he heard them, footsteps in the snow, frail but definitely there, and he got ready. He was a straight up fighter, not one to attack from ambush, that wasn't his thing.

Gaudily, he positioned himself in the middle of the old bridge, pointing the sharp end of his weapon towards the approaching stranger, not wasting time. But wait, wasn't this a woman? Out here alone in the woods on a cold winter day, maybe a servant fleeing from her violent master who had raped her? He took a closer look. No, it was a man. Delicate features, slim hips and short, but definitely male. This one should be easy. The stranger looked him in the eye, seemingly unimpressed by the long weapon.

"Your sword," Benkei hissed, but the stranger made no move. Benkei frowned, stepping forward. Is this one messing with him? Benkei hauled off but within the blink of an eye, the stranger had pulled his sword, having Benkei react quickly. The fight began, but it didn't last long. Before Benkei knew it, the other was behind him, ramming the handle into his back, Benkei sinking down into the snow, his cheeks moistening as he groaned in pain, his weapon being pulled away.

Why didn't the other kill him directly instead of letting him lie down here on the ground in disgrace? What a shame for a warrior. Benkei gritted his teeth as the other knelt in front of him, looking at his face. Benkei wanted to spit or do anything not to feel so helpless while still burning with the shame of defeat.

"What's your name?" the other asked and Benkei slowly looked up. The stranger was rather beautiful, a handsome face and black hairstrands delicately arranged.

"Benkei," Benkei said hesitantly, still gritting his teeth a bit, not wanting to give a stranger his full name.

"I'm Shanao," the man said with a surprisingly pleasant voice. Benkei considered his options. If the other had meant to kill him, he would have done so by now. So maybe there was still a chance to get out of this alive. Besides, he was pretty indeed. Benkei had never told any of his fellow monks that he actually preferred men.

"What will you do with me?" Benkei asked, not without intentionally licking his lips a bit.

"Will you join me?" Shanao suggested then, "I could need a good warrior like you."

"I guess I could do that," Benkei said. He wasn't really in the position to decline that offer. According to the rules of pride, it would be impossible for him to stand on that bridge again. He had been defeated for the first time. It was a matter of honor. Besides, the other had spared his life. So far.

"Deal," Benkei agreed, taking his chances, "make me your henchman. I'll do as you say," he added with an unambiguous tone, looking Shanao deep in the eyes while pulling on one gloved finger, taking it between his lips and pulling slowly, and both men knew what that meant.

The moon was full in the sky that night Benkei joined Shanao and went with him.

* * *

Benkei was what most people would call an enthralling beauty. It was hard to put into words how pretty he was. Shanao had been swayed away by his indescribable beauty from the moment he had first layed eyes on him, Benkei's skin glowing in the moonlight that night on the bridge where they had met.

Back in his house, Shanao shoved the paper door close before turning towards Benkei who was standing in the middle of the dark room which was only lit by the moonlight. Shanao's little hideout in the woods wasn't fancy, but it was enough to survive.

Benkei's skin was glowing beautifully and tempting in the moonlight and the little bit of light that emerged from the fireblaze, emphasizing his facial features. Shanao's eyes were fixated on Benkei and he wondered if he had ever wanted someone so bad in his life before. Benkei locked gazes with him as his delicate fingers slowly began to slide his garments over his shoulder, revealing the tempting smooth skin and enticing looking clavicles. More skin was revealed slowly until Benkei was standing in front of Shanao half naked with his garments pulled off his shoulders, hanging down from there. It was a sight that drove Shanao wild. He stepped closer, tempted to touch.

Just before his hand could reach the skin, Benkei grabbed it and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a bit rough and lewd, Benkei playing all his cards in making Shanao weak on his knees, luring his tongue out to play. Benkei was skilled with his tongue but so was Shanao, and now he freely let his hands explore, roaming over the bare skin, sliding inside the garments to touch, feel, stroke, drawing beautiful noises from the other man.

Shanao soon figured that the other preferred to be led, and so he took it upon himself to take the lead, one hand in Benkei's long brunette curls as his teeth nibbled on his neck, drawing soft needy gasps from him. The sight of Benkei half undressed was way more tempting to Shanao than having him completely bare. And so he left the garments on as he pulled Benkei down with him, placing kisses everywhere his lips could reach. He was gentle around the area where he had hurt the other, whispering a gentle promise to treat the injury later.

Benkei shrugged it off as if it was no big deal but still flinched however when Shanao accidentally touched him there. Shanao then kissed around the area and pulled Benkei's garments up enough to take him. It was enthralling, the soft noises Benkei made as Shanao prepared him and even more so as he took him. Shanao could tell Benkei loved this, being taken half undressed from behind in the soft glow of the fire blaze.

Shanao wanted to make sure there would be many more nights like these.

* * *

A few months later, when spring had come, their relationsship had deepened, Benkei having stayed with Shanao. On the surface, they were a commander and his companion, but secretly, they were much more than that. Shanao had thought he would be the one to be in charge in this relationsship when in fact, Benkei had him totally wrapped around his finger. Just in bed it was the opposite, the sly and teasing Benkei loving to take it, to surrender to his commander, loving to scream out his lust with Shanao pounding into him hard.

Benkei followed Shanao throughout the country for two years and they won many fights together. During this time, Shanao's brother Yoritomo, who was seeking to rule the country, began to fear his brother might become more powerful than him and declared Shanao as someone who had no protection from law, and so, Shanao and Benkei lived as outlaws.

To be frank, Yoritomo wished for Shanao's death and one day, he sentenced him to death.

When it had become winter again and snowflakes were swirling around at dusk, Benkei and Shanao made their way to Shanao's brothers castle. Shanao was still convinced he could proof his loyalty to his brother Yoritomo, having sent letters in advance, and then deciding to personally travel to him and of course he would take Benkei with him.

Benkei, however, had been sceptical from the start.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, my lord?" he had asked, but Shanao was determined.

"It's the only way," he had said.

"If that's your wish, I will follow you," Benkei had said, "whatever may come."

And they both know what that meant. Yet, Benkei's heart was torn apart, knowing deep inside he might have to part from his beloved lord and lover.

The red lanterns were shining brightly in contrast to the falling darkness, making a pretty sight in the snow when they reached Yoritomo's castle but they were sent away by the guards, having to look for a guest house that night. Secretly, Benkei was happy that Shanao couldn't meet with Yoritomo.

They returned to their home the day after that.

Trying to forget the current events, Benkei was even more passionate towards Shanao, also wanting him to forget. They should spent some of their most lustful and wanton nights together during this time.

Benkei gave his all to Shanao. Only with him he was able to let go completely, and he was sure of the love his lord had for him. Benkei was a very erotic person, but he didn't show it to everyone. Only Shanao got to see this side of him, and he gave it happily.

Every tiny corner of their little house had been a spot for their love making so far. Shanao loved it the most to watch Benkei's spent sleeping face when he was lying next to him half undressed, his cheekbones shimmering in the afterglow of the fireblaze. Shanao would lie next to him, watching him until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

However, things wouldn't stay this way. Yoritomo became more powerful and gathered men from all around the country.

"Benkei," Shanao said one night when they were lying next to the fireplace together and Benkei's eyes widened at the tone, he knew what Shanao wanted to say but he didn't want to hear it.

"Benkei, I.. "

"No please," Benkei begged, turning his face away.

"Benkei, please listen to me. I know my brother's army will arrive here soon. We have lost the battle, Benkei. I just want you to make sure I can die in peace, the way I want it. Please. Do it as the last thing you do for me, as my henchman."

Benkei's eyes grew wider, slowly filling with tears. His sadness overcame him and his eyes were so moist one tear finally fell down his cheeks. It hurt Shanao's heart so bad to see his lover like this. Benkei finally nodded and Shanao took his face into his hands. It was a silent promise.

"I always loved you. Always and forever, Benkei. Never forget this."

Benkei gulped and they layed their foreheads against each other. Benkei's eyes were red and swollen from crying, tears shimmering in the fireblaze. It should be the last night they spent together.

* * *

In the events of the following days throughout the country, Yoritomo's army reached their village as expected.

Benkei was ready.

He was outside, waiting for them.

But it were too many. He had expected it, still he wanted to fulfill his lord's wish. He fought, but it was soon in vain.

"Shanao," he whispered almost inaudible, before a sharp sword cut into his back, blood spurting and he sank down on the ground, the soldiers passing him by, rushing the house.

Benkei sank to the ground, blood running down his back. He had bought enough time for his lord to take his own life.

It was a cold winter day, just like when they had met for the first time. Blood was tainting the pure white snow, in the color of the red pretty lanterns hanging at the entrance.

In the moment of his death, Shanao thought of Benkei, the man who had been by his side, his one and only true love.


End file.
